Wizards are generally considered interactive software applications that present a task to a user as a series of logical steps. For example, wizards are commonly used to walk a user through installation of software, content, and other similar logic or data. Many wizard steps may require user input whereas others may not. Such wizards requiring user input are often interspersed between long-lasting steps which require none. This requires a user to wait—sometimes hours—for a particular non-interactive step to complete before further input can be provided in a subsequent step.